(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function computer work aiding board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the popularity of computers, people's manners of "working" have also changed drastically. Work such as writing, drawing, data searching, is computerized to increase efficiency.
Computer peripherals, such as mouse, disks of different sizes, have almost become standard accessories. Users have to consider arrangement of such computer peripherals in addition to placement of the computer mainframe. In general, disks are stored in disk storage cases; mouse is placed on a mouse pad; copies are held by copy holders, etc. As such, the user need to arrange a number of items around the computer when using the computer, which is space occupying and disorderly.